Can't Forget You
by exploringwords
Summary: Drabble on how Junior feels about Artemis being gone. {Frostbite}


Clicking the door open, Junior lazily made his way to the couch and plopped down. His apartment was empty as always, not like he was expecting anyone else. The gray and dreary walls didn't seem to have an effect on Junior, being a stereotypical villain. Although, he still had his regrets on not refurnishing it all to ice blue.

"That gig was bo-ring." he practically growled. "Watch-out? I so could have handled those hero brats!" Closing his eyes, he clenched his fists and let out a beam of ice directed towards the wall. Junior stopped realizing he iced almost half of the entire wall. Guess he doesn't have to refurnish that part.

He walked to the counter and pulled out a bucket of frozen yogurt from the fridge. It was his favorite and one of the few thing that gave him pleasure and could actually help him cool down. Junior, taking a huge spoon along with his bucket, crashed back into the couch and turned on the TV. After a constant of clicks, he settled for some cliché high school drama.

"God sakes. This is even more boring than the mission!" he decided to leave it for background noise as he snacked on the frozen yogurt. After minutes of staring at _just_ the yogurt, he looked around the room for ideas of entertainment.

His eyes widened and was locked at the picture frame. _The_ picture frame. A certain picture frame which he forgot was there. I mean, after dozens of missions and absent overnights in the apartment, Junior was bound to forget about it.

He picked up the picture of him and _Artemis._ "Right." he swallowed a huge gulp. "She's gone." It was their very first picture, back when they were little kids. He kept it all these years but he couldn't believe that he forgot about it.

"_Caaam! Stooop!" the giggling young Artemis screamed at the frosty boy who kept throwing snow at her. She ducked behind her fort and threw snowballs back at him. The little icicle froze the incoming snowballs and continued pelting the girl._

"_Hey! That's cheating!" she screamed once more, but continued throwing the snowballs anyway. Cameron laughed a little too loud. "You're just jealous of my superpowers!" _

_Artemis was about to scream a protest before the door to the house had opened and Jade came in carrying a camera. "Look at you two! All wet from the snow." her expression showing her to be scolding, but chuckling at their playfulness. Artemis and Cam both aimed for Jade._

"_Don't you dare pelt me with snow!" she shouted, this time a little more threatening. Though Jade was a bit young, she took advantage of her power and authority at an early age. The two knew better than to cross Jade. "Smile for the camera you two." Again, the two agreed and came together, smiling at the camera. Jade didn't say anything, but smiled at the both of them. _

"Yeah. Happy times." Junior said, snapping back to reality. Though back then, his dad was already teaching him the basics of being a villain (when he was actually around) and the bad sides of the world. But Cam always had a soft spot for the Crock family. Except Lawrence of course.

His brain went into overdrive, thinking of all the good memories he and Artemis had. After hearing about her death from the other men in Black Manta's ship, he had to pretend that he wasn't..sad at all. Artemis was a friend who would never truly leave his heart, and her death was too damn unexpected.

Junior buried his face in one hand. With all the emotions and all the rage piling up inside of him, he began shaking and even choking. He couldn't take it.

"AAAAAAGH!" he threw the picture frame to the wall of ice with all his might. It fell to the ground and was smashed into pieces which made loud noises as it clattered throughout the floor. He stared at the broken picture, breathing heavily.

They haven't talked in years. Not since she apparently got "arrested". Then, poof, she's dead.

Cameron couldn't believe it himself. He felt a drop of water hit his shirt. "Wah?" Then, he felt it. "Wow, I'm frickin crying." Then, another tear drop had escaped his eye. He wiped his face and struggled not to let anymore fall down.

He looked back at the TV which was now showing some idiot couple fighting and screaming. He forgot it was even on. He turned it off and ran straight for the door. Maybe he could find something to take it off his mind.

"I miss you." he let out a distant whisper as he ran.


End file.
